Defying Gravity (album)
Defying Gravity is the fourth full-length studio album from Bentley Jones labeled under the Remix Factory Music released on 15th October, 2014. In addition to including 15 brand new tracks and rearrangements, the Deluxe Edition of the album will also contain a Bonus DVD, Lyric and Photobook, Artwork Slipcase, exclusive pre-order only bonus track download and all pre-orders will be signed by Bentley. http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/defying-gravity-deluxe-edition/ Album Information Over 2 years in the making, this is Bentley’s biggest album to date encompassing the singles "Evolve" and "Nothing. Everything." as well as the long awaited theme from Capcom's "Devil May Cry 4"… a reworking of "残酷な天使のテーゼ" from "Neon Genesis Evangelion"… a co-write with "Final Fantasy" artist Frances Maya… music videos shot on location around Europe… his most elaborate album artwork to date… and his first ever CD+DVD release. With first run pre-orders selling out within 12 hours this could very well be Bentley’s most successful release to date. http://bentleyjones.com/2014/10/15/defying-gravity-is-out-now/ Track Listing #"Evolve" #"Follow You Down" #"Without You (Come Back)" #"I Have Loved" #"夢のしずく" ("Nothing. Everything." Japanese Version) #"R1D31T" #"Defying Gravity" (from "Wicked") #"One Too Many Goodbyes" #"Talk 2 U" #"Axiomatis" (TS Anthem - featuring the TRUTHSt4lk3rz) #"Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)" (theme from "Devil May Cry 4")* #"The One" #"残酷な天使のテーゼ" (theme from "Neon Genesis Evangelion")* #"Nothing. Everything."* #"自由を求めて" ("Defying Gravity" Japanese Version)** *"Only You"*** Deluxe Edition DVD #"Evolve" (Video) #"I Have Loved" (Video) #"Nothing. Everything." (Video) #"Axiomatis" (Video) #"What Now...?" (Video) #"The Place Where Dreaming Ends" (Video) #"Evolve" (Live Ukulele Acoustic) #"Nothing. Everything." (Live Ukulele Acoustic) #"Defying Gravity: Track by Track" #"A Message from Ben" #"Extras" - All 4 Defying Gravity music videos in HD MP4 format Videos Evolve (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"Evolve" (Official Video) Nothing. Everything. (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"Nothing. Everything." (Official Video) Axiomatis (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"Axiomatis" (Official Video) What Now...? (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"What Now...?" (Official Video) The Place Where Dreaming Ends (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"The Place Where Dreaming Ends" (Official Video) Evolve (Live Ukulele Acoustic) - Bentley Jones|"Evolve" (Live Ukulele Acoustic) Nothing. Everything. (Live Ukulele Acoustic)|"Nothing. Everything." (Live Ukulele Acoustic) Gallery Artwork deluxe_front_cover_600x600.jpg|''Defying Gravity'': Deluxe Edition Mp3 cover art DG_catalogueshot_800x800.jpg|''Defying Gravity'': Deluxe CD + DVD Edition digipack Defying Gravity (Standard Edition).jpg|''Defying Gravity'': Standard Edition Mp3 cover art 10365839_10152400150897157_7972007277264254692_n.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' pre-order advertisement Headerwigdet9_defyinggravity_preorder.gif|''Defying Gravity'' pre-order Bentley Jones Official Site widget 10690206_10152434671387157_1920234015155626606_n.jpg|#ASKBEN EP3 / Defying Gravity Release livestream advertisement 1560470_10152464838672157_8788294994813758539_n.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now advertisement Defying_Gravity_Out_Now_Twitter_header.JPG|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now Twitter header kQFtqxZp.jpeg|''Defying Gravity'' Twitter background Defyinggravity.gif|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now Bentley Jones Official Site widget Headerwigdet9_defyinggravity_outnow.gif|''Defying Gravity'' Out Now Bentley Jones Official Site widget 1173610_10152038351427157_1491781798_n.jpg|"Axiomatis (TS Anthem)" lyric deadline advertisement 10646738_10152359136197157_2263119282255065284_n.jpg|"Axiomatis" official video advertisement Axiomatis_Official_Video_artwork.jpg|"Axiomatis" Official Video artwork Axiomatis_facebookdonwload_520x150.jpg|"Axiomatis" Facebook Free download widget Axiomatis_free_download.gif|"Axiomatis" Free download Bentley Jones Official Site widget Wrapper_oct2014.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper Defying Gravity / "Axiomatis" themed 10658906_10152387216967157_2213260563681811170_o.jpg|Bonfire Party advertisement Press Shots ByuV8ZQIgAExzDK.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot kQFtqxZp.jpeg|''Defying Gravity'' cropped shot 10423873_810792442320767_1497980548590101604_n.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot Defying Gravity CD DVD press shot.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot I Have Loved press shot.jpg|"I Have Loved" press shot Screenshots Defying_Gravity_Maintenance_Mode.png|Bentley Jones Official Site TRUTHst4lking The Axiomatis TRUTHSt4lk3rz.png|The "Axiomatis" TRUTHSt4lk3rz Are... External Links *[http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/defying-gravity-deluxe-edition/ Defying Gravity on BentleyJones.com] References Category:Defying Gravity Category:Albums